


of lazy mornings and birthdays

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (but seonghwa if you're reading this square up), (no one can be this perfect and therefore i must defeat you), But whatever, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Peace, anyway, but like it's seongsan you can't be completely soft with seongsan, even being a soft bitch i Cant with those two, fluff but lowkey spicy, happy birthday to my least favourite aries (jk), i'm plain and boring, it was stronger than me ok, lapslock, no beta we die like men, stan ATEEZ, teens and up for the language, thinking now I should add the tag, write for ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: san wishes seonghwa a happy birthday - despite also being yet another workday.





	of lazy mornings and birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> so it's seonghwa's birthday and i wasn't going to try writing anything but then my flop self was like: _unpopular ships rights! go write seongsan bitch!_ and if it wasnt obvious from my previous works i don't have impulse control.  
> so, here. i wrote seongsan. for some reason i have yet to discover. :-)

“good morning, hyung”, san’s voice reached the older’s ears as he felt soft hands playing with his hair. “it’s your big day today, huh.”

“it’s _wednesday_ ”, seonghwa groaned in a low, sleepy voice. “there’s nothing big about it. just how tired i _already_ am.”

“come on, dummy. it’s _your birthday_ ”, the younger refuted, smiling down at him and still running his hands on his blond locks. “it is your big day.”

he caught himself smiling at his lover, turning to his face and landing a quick kiss on his lips. “it still is wednesday though. i have work and will get too tired to celebrate it afterward, so. it’s nothing big.”

“who’s saying about celebrating afterward? we can always celebrate before work.”

seonghwa raised a brow at that. “what do you have in mind?”

“many things”, he smiled, getting closer to his lover and kissing him lightly.

the other’s eyes shined after hearing that. “are you suggesting morning sex? because i’m not opposed to that.”

san stared at the other for a couple of seconds. “if that’s what you would rather. but not really, i was thinking about this breakfast i’ve prepared for you.”

“you cooked for me?”, he smirked. “sexy.”

“i nearly burned down our house but sure, really sexy”, the red haired laughed at his own words as he shortened the distance between them once again, this time kissing seonghwa for longer than a couple of seconds, tilting his head so he could kiss him deeper. and the older didn’t think twice before returning it, closing his eyes and letting san take control of their pace. it was quite slow and lazy, but he liked it like that. despite it not being exactly his style, nor san’s, he was still quite sleepy and didn’t want to move much and so he appreciated the moment, the calm. it felt good, it felt right.

“come on, hyung, our food is going to get cold.”

“it’s okay, i can eat it cold if it means taking you hot.”

san cringed. “that was awful. never ever repeat that.”

he laughed, yeah, that wasn’t exactly the most romantic thing he’s ever said. or the sexiest. but his brain was still not completely functional and the idea of morning sex was really appealing at the moment, so he was excused. maybe. regardless, he reasoned that it was better to shut up and kiss him again, more feverishly this time, cupping the younger’s cheek for proximity. in response, san moved forwards until his chest touched seonghwa’s, arms around his neck, never breaking contact from his lips. the older caught himself smirking under the touch, pulling the other so that he would land on top of him.

“ _hyung_ ”, the younger whined as he broke their kiss, voice slightly breathless. “you still have to eat breakfast and get ready for work. as much as morning sex sounds like a great way to celebrate your birthday, we can do other things. besides, how will you deal with an entire day of work with a sore ass?”

seonghwa raised a brow. “what makes you think that you’re the one doing the fucking today?”

“because it’s your birthday”, he calmly reasoned, but then, the younger smirked at his boyfriend with a dark glare, one that was extremely familiar now. “after all, you do like when i fuck you roughly while calling you names the best.”

the blond rolled his eyes, trying to pretend that his low tone wasn’t already enough to turn him on. “sannie, it’s fine. besides, you don’t need to go all in today, we can always wait until the weekend for you to fuck me good. for now, can you please do something? anything? that won’t make me unfit for work?”

he pouted. “fine.”

“yeah?”

“yeah. we’re getting breakfast before it expires”, he smiled cutely again, getting up from the bed.

“what? _no_ , san-ah, please. you can’t say things like that and then leave me here.”

“yeah i can, and i am”, he showed seonghwa his tongue like the child he was. “now go get ready, i will reheat our food.”

the older sighed, deciding to do as told and get ready to work - and dealing with his half hard-on - by taking a shower, quickly dressing up and meeting his lover on the kitchen.

“damn you look so hot in suits”, san pointed out as he sat down on the table.

he chuckled. “i still have time before leaving.”

“hyung, we are _not_ having morning sex. not today. i will make it up to you later though, promise”, he said as he slapped seonghwa’s shoulder. “anyway, now eat. i’ve made this cake just for you. i considered buying some candles too but i thought that was a bit too much, i don’t know.”

“you could have just given my flour and eggs and it would be already too much”, he smiled, accepting the piece that the younger had cut and handed him.

“are you implying that i can’t cook? or that i don’t do anything special to you?”

“neither! i meant that i don’t deserve you.”

san’s expression softened. “don’t say that, hyung. you deserve so much. i wish you could see that.”

“i already have you. that’s all i could ask for”, he said smiling, eyeing his boyfriend leave the cutest _aww_ sound, but then a thought crossed his mind and he paused. “well, you and your dick.”

his face dropped. “hyung. you just ruined the fucking mood.”

seonghwa laughed at that. “sorry, i’m just kidding. you know that i love you.”

“yeah, me and my dick. or maybe just my dick”, san pouted at that, pretending to be offended.

“your dick is a big bonus but nah, i love you more.”

the red haired stared at him but then gave in, kissing his cheek. “love you too, hyung. and happy birthday again.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sucks but this is a drabble and it wasn't beta and I impulsively wrote it so I am allowed!!!! hmmf!!!!! 😤😤😤  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co)  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> by the way.... [have yall heard the news](https://twitter.com/rfarrowster/status/1113109727578337281)?  
> 


End file.
